galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Karalian Empire
|capital = Yallvus, Ucharpli |language = Yallvus Talk |demonym = Dhragolon |population = 4.2 trillion |species = Dhragolon |government = Federal monarchy, alliance of sovereign states |leader = Rustiagon Kalya}} The Federal Monarchy of the Allied Sovereign Nations (informal name Dhragolon Federal Monarchy, abbreviated as DFM, shorthand Federal Monarchy) is the most powerful governing body created by the Dhragolon. It was founded almost immediately after the end of the Yallvus Revolution. This government was formed to prevent the corruption of the king in an attempt to remedy the oppression of the past. Each colony has their own local government and a single representative, while Ucharpli consists of a Council with the king as the overseer and commander-in-chief. Their individualism makes them highly opposed to being annexed into a hegemony. Naming After the Yallvusian Union had collapsed, a brief era of anarchy followed as the ten superstates that remained were unanimously opposed to being annexed into one unified nation. To compensate Rustiagon Dralla created an alliance that would be managed and overseen by several powerful individuals. Originally, the government was known as only the Allied Sovereign Nations, but the Federal Monarchy part of the name was added after some of Dralla's descendants seized greater control. As the DFM began discovering other species, many of them had erroneously begun referring to them as the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy - the species name was never part of their government. But after many years of encountering this problem, the alternate name eventually stuck and has since become the most frequent shorthand notation of the nation. Today, other major empires such as the EIT and the KMF refer to them using this notation. History Prior to its formation, the most powerful nation was the Yallvusian Union which was ruled by a single king. It was strict on laws, but when the last king, Altus Banya, abused his powers, a bloody war followed with the government being completely overhauled. It was declared by the population that only the descendants of Rustiagon Dralla, the hero who defeated Altus Banya in hand-to-hand combat, would be worthy enough to become king or queen. After their encounter with the Sinister Hegemony, the Dhragolon had begun a series of genocides with the intent to avenge their fallen comrades. Because of their great intelligence, the Dhragolon had soon enough become a powerful force of the galaxy having destroyed over one hundred alien races over the course of several thousand years. Government The FMASN is managed in three parts: a Council which oversees political affairs, a Warrior King which oversees the military and an Internal Guard which enforces the law. It was created as a compromise between those who believed that multiple peoples should lead the Dhragolon and those who thought a single ruler would do best. The FMASN is not completely unified. The ten superpowers of Ucharpli are not annexed into one global nation, and instead refer to themselves as an alliance. Warrior King According to Dhragolon religion, the spirit and blood of Rustiagon Dralla, a legendary hero, is passed down through his descendants. Therefore, it was established that only a king could lead the Dhragolon into combat. The Warrior King is responsible for everything military related in the kingdom. It is his job to act as a mentor and advisor to all of his comrades. However, before the next monarch can take over, the child that is selected to be king or queen must follow certain criteria adding some meritocratic elements to the government. While most Dhragolon have already learned basic survival skills and history, the candidate for king or queen must undergo very rigorous trials that test both wit and physical fitness. There are two trials. One of them is a 1000 question exam designed to evaluate the candidate's logic and reasoning. The exam usually takes several days to complete due to the complexity of the questions. Generally, they involve basic Dhragolon history, warfare tactics and other scenarios. Passing the exam does not rely on whether the questions are right or wrong. Instead, what is evaluated is the candidate's thought process and critical analyzation. Theoretically, it is possible to get every single question wrong and still pass though this has never happened. The other trial involves making several journeys across the most dangerous parts of Ucharpli to make sure the candidate is physically fit. This trial usually takes several months to complete. The candidate has to trek through the Swamp of Darkness of Tralgatar, the Frozen Wasteland of Aggateya, the Yolpika Mountains of Kytayur and the Great Sculpting Field of Kyartula. All of these locations are infamous for claiming the lives of unprepared travelers which adds to the danger of the trial. If the candidate fails the 1000 question exam, they can simply try again. For the physical trial, the only way to fail it is to either deliberately abandon the journey or to become victim to the monsters that dwell in the areas. However, should the candidate fail the physical exam, they have to start over and retake the 1000 question exam. Once the candidate passes, they rule for the rest of their life or until they are no longer fit for the throne. The next heir will usually begin their trials as the end of the monarch's reign draws near. Council The Dhragolon Council (referred collectively as the Council of Ucharpli) presides over political matters with representatives from each of Ucharpli's ten nations. The Council itself is split into three major branches: the Council of Earls, Council of Colonists and the Council of Elders. The Council of Earls consists of a few select noblemen who are in charge of political and economic issues, while the Council of Colonists consists of several Dhragolon per colony that act as representatives for their colony. The Council of Elders provides advice to the two other two branches. Internal Guard The Internal Guard is a separate division with multiple leaders. Their main role is to enforce the laws, taking whatever means necessary to make sure the other two divisions are not corrupt. The training required for high ranking officers rivals the Warrior King. List of current government officials Warrior King *Rustiagon Kalya Council of Earls *Toragon Opera - Earl of Commerce *Ralvath Faber - Earl of Service *Yuris Prelite - Earl of War *Tangas Reputo - Earl of Education *Uripat Mundus - Earl of Science Council of Elders *Quallis Pondera - Grand Priest of Krayhan *Armas Jussio - Sage of the Khathic Pantheon Council of Colonists There are more than 40,000 members of this council. Ambassadors *Muryiam Legatu - Galactic Senator High Ranking Internal Guardsmen *Spekta Dovnar - Supreme Chief Ucharpli realms The original countries on Ucharpli still remain to this day. There are currently ten supernations which cover portions of Ucharpli each with their own government. They are referred to as realms and may or may not consist of smaller nations within. As the FMASN is against annexation into a single state, the ten realms remain separate from one another. Yallvus Yallvus funded most of the development of the FMASN as they were the strongest nation at the time of its founding. Usually, they have the most say in military matters as the Warrior King is of Yallvusian blood. Malin Malin is a strict government led by an emperor with several daimyos. Feurcy Feurcy is a realm consisting of large population of skilled Majites and artisans. Khather Khather is a province on Aggateya. Though it shares the continent with Malin, the two are separated by an unwelcoming desert of ice and steep mountain ranges simply known as the Frozen Wasteland - one of the few regions of Ucharpli that remains uninhabited today. Islerfia Islerfia formed from Yallvus when it claimed independence from them years before the formation and collapse of the Yallvusian Union. Paria Paria is the only city of Tralgatar - the jungle continent. Paria started mostly as a civilization of hunter-gatherers as large predators were common and it was unsafe to stay in the same place for too long. Fortunately, due to technological advances, barriers that repel such dangerous creatures have been built around the city. Parians used to have an old religion where they believed that Ucharpli and Krayhan were one and the same. Essentially, they worshipped the planet itself for giving life to all creatures. Today, most have converted to Jamzezism, but their old beliefs have not been forgotten. Lacad Lacad is a relatively rocky province in very close proximity to Yallvus. Within this province is Mt. Tarara, where it is said Nolara settled after the Great Flood. Lacadians developed a similar culture to the Yallvusians and was a major rival of them during pre-space time. Lacadians follow Nolarism, a variant of Jamzezism where it is believed that it was at Mt. Tarara were life was reborn after the Great Flood. Spason Spason is known as the "technology province". The buildings in Spason are among the newest in design, and the province was the most technologically advanced province on Ucharpli, surpassing even Yallvus. They developed gunpowder weapons, fireworks and space probes. With the help of the Spasonites, the Yoltox Prime was constructed allowing Rustiagon Dralla to go into space. Codgele Codgele is a vibrant civilization home to many unique types of crops and materials and became famous as a major trading faction. Their economy rivaled other advanced provinces such as Spason and Yallvus. Most goods created by the Dhragolon originate from Codgele. Joper Joper is a province mostly covering the coastlines. Thus, it became notable for its marine warfare. They were among the first Dhragolon to ever make use of boats and cargo ships. Many other civilizations created flying vehicles instead as Dhragolon were naturally afraid of water. Many marine technologies were developed in Joper - they were the first to discover the Sea of Diamonds. Systems and Planets ]] There are approximately 40,000 systems under the control of the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. These are spread across half of the Perseus Arm which is divided into four regions. Each region has a capital city and serves as a local government over many colonies for easier management. Population There are a total of 4.2 trillion Dhragolon according to the Census of 7700 4E. The major capital planets of Ucharpli, Ner'Ackarra, Jaran and Krar host populations of around 5-6 billion people. Currently, their empire spans about 40,000 star systems spread across the Perseus Arm. Of that amount, 250 of them are ordinary, civilian planets each with about 1-2 billion inhabitants not counting the major capitals. The rest are military outposts or mining colonies which usually consist of no more than 4 million people. Some population counts on these planets even number in the low thousands. Each Dhragolon colony is well guarded by defensive satellites to slow down invasion. With the use of Telepathic Amplifiers (which allows for instant communication across the galaxy), a nearby colony can respond to a distress signal in less than a hour. Because of their warfare and conquest tactics, the Dhragolon have managed to secure their place in the galaxy as a major superpower. Crime System The FMASN has a strict crime policy. Most offenders are required to compensate for their crime somehow. However, more severe crimes result in execution. Despite the measures taken by the Internal Guard, the FMASN has the highest crimerate of all superpowers in the Milky Way galaxy. Level 0 These are petty crimes. One of the most common crimes is ignorance or stupidity. If caught in the act, the offender is sent to a remedial insitution until they overcome the issue. Level 1 This consists of crimes such as theft. The offender has to pay a fine twice the value of the goods they stole, which are promptly confiscated. If they cannot afford it, they must undergo community service, the amount of time depending on the amount they stole. Level 2 This consists of crimes such as smuggling and illegal immigration. The offender is exiled outside of FMASN territory. Any children of the offender born inside Dhragolon territory are sent away as well. Level 3 This consists of crimes such as assault. The offender has to spend time in jail depending on how badly injured the victim was. Level 4 This consists of crimes such as murder or the defiling of traditions. The punishment is execution which is often in the form of a guillotine. Level 5 This consists of crimes such as treason or betrayal. This is defined as attacking fellow comrades in war or leaking classified information to the public. The offender is sent to a maximum security prison where they are tortured with the sounds of dropping water or irregular clicking. Foreign policy The Dhragolon are not quick to make allies. are always wary of large empires and any potential threats they pose, and most of the time, they refuse to interact. Historians largely attribute the main cause of this to the Sinister Hegemony, the first group of extraterrestrials discovered by the Dhragolon. While tensions were uneasy, the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy would soon live under a terrible era of slavery and persecution after being conquered by them. Not wanting such an era to occur again, the Dhragolon proceeded to exterminate all members of the Sinister Hegemony upon defeating them in the Second Sinister War. When a newly discovered empire proves to not pose a threat, a basic peace agreement is conceived promising that the two empires will not attack each other for a certain period of time. The contract has to be continuously renewed if peace with that empire is to be maintained. For enemies, Dhragolon will battle to the death relentlessly attacking. Surrenders from honorable empires are often accepted, but if the enemy breaks one their agreements, then the Dhragolon will make every effort to exterminate the civilization by performing genocide. The Dhragolon will become ruthless killers showing no mercy which earns them a notorious reputation. Allies In the Dhragolon database, below summarizes the overall opinions on several races. While not per se allies, peace treaties have been established with these nations. Eteno Description Log Entry: The Eteno are useful in that they don't want to kill us right away. However, they seem like the type who wants to conquer the galaxy, and we obviously can't let that happen. Karnasaur Empire Description Log Entry: They are way too secretive, and their tech is scarily advanced. But as long as we are on our guard, we can avoid a war with them. Delson Hegemony Description Log Entry: Early in our history, they were trying to kill us. Now, not so much. We should be careful in case they decide to change their minds again. Agenda During the years following the Second Sinister War, the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy sought to establish themselves as a galactic superpower so that they could not be conquered again. While they do accept the presence of smaller alien empires, the Dhragolon willingly exterminate any who poses a direct threat to them. The Dhragolon are also uninterested in uniting the entire galaxy under one banner. They believe that hegemonies are destined to fail as its members would struggle amongst themselves for power, resulting in imbalance. The Dhragolon instead see their membership in the Galactic Senate as a peace agreement. The Dhragolon believe that if balance is successfully spread across the universe, everyone can coexist even without unification. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Governments Category:Type I civilizations